


I won't let you break

by bertie



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Washington Capitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertie/pseuds/bertie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michal was nervous but didn't want to ruin their fun; Braden helps him relax and find out there are other ways to enjoy themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I won't let you break

**Author's Note:**

> loosely written for the prompt at Hockey Anon: "Neuvirth is skittish and shy, Holtby is sweetly failtastic but determined to make it work." not so much "failtastic" but definitely determined. (really awful summary too sorry about that.)

“Look at me, sweetheart,” Braden cooed, turning Michal’s face toward his own. Skittish brown eyes met his and Braden was filled with the need to protect this man. “Relax a little bit.”

When Michal wasn’t so tense, Braden kissed him, licking open his mouth and simultaneously pressing him down into the mattress. Michal went willingly, even spreading his legs for Braden to settle between. Parting momentarily, Braden grinned down at him, stroking a hand down Michal’s chest.

“There, that’s more like it,” he teased, kissing Michal on the cheek when he turned scarlet at his statement. “What do you want, baby? Tell me.”

Michal’s breath stuttered out of his lungs and he stared with startled eyes, dark with arousal and anxiety. Braden rubbed his side, up and down and up again in a soothing pattern. His other hand ventured down to press Michal’s leg back, spreading him a little further and making him gasp quietly.

After a moment, Michal stretched and whispered, “You.”

Braden cupped his hand against Michal’s jaw and tilted his head so his lips opened and allowed Braden’s tongue entrance. He groaned audibly into Michal’s mouth when slim fingers tangled in his hair, tugging just the slightest.

“Let me hear you,” Braden encouraged as he was preparing Michal, fingers gentle and sure and leaving Michal breathless.

At first, Michal made soft little whimpers, most of his communication done through the way his body arched and shifted with each curl of Braden’s fingers, but the moment Braden brushed against the small nub inside Michal he cried Braden’s name. Propped on his elbows, Michal was breathing heavily, stomach rolling with each gasp, and couldn’t control the way his thighs parted as if to allow Braden more room to maneuver. Braden smirked and pressed carefully against the spot again, focusing on the way Michal’s face changed and he called out for him.

“Again, Bray, again,” Michal pleaded, legs tense on either side of Braden and abdomen contracting with anticipation.

“Lie down, baby. Don’t get worked up,” he soothed, kissing Michal until he relaxed.

Michal was more eager when Braden was smiling at him, talking, and pressing _there_ whenever Michal asked. He rested his leg on Braden’s strong shoulder, responding to Braden’s sticky-sweet endearments with his own eager voice. It was Michal’s first time with a man and Braden wanted to draw it out as long as he could without exhausting the poor guy. But Michal was so willing and needy after an orgasm solely from Braden rubbing little circles on his prostate. Thoroughly relaxed and ready for more, Michal allowed Braden to shift him into a more comfortable position for them both. With one leg hooked over Braden’s elbow, Michal began to feel the anxiety creep back into the pit of his belly.

“Wait, Braden, stop,” he begged, and Braden froze.

“What is it?” Braden asked, touching Michal’s cheek. “Talk to me, Michal.”

Michal shook his head and drew away from Braden. “I can’t. Not yet.”

Braden backed off and sat back on his heels. “Okay, it’s alright. We don’t have to.” He shifted to lie back against the pillows and reached for Michal. “Come here. We’ll just relax for a little.”

Tentative, Michal curled against Braden’s side and tried to relax. He tucked his head against Braden’s shoulder and said softly, “I’m sorry.”

“No, no, no,” Braden said, turning to face Michal. “Don’t you say that. You have the right to say no to me and I will respect you every time you say it. Don’t ever feel guilty for telling me to stop because it would kill me to know that I hurt you in some way.”

Michal nuzzled his face into the curve of Braden’s shoulder and curled as close as possible against his lover’s body. “Thank you.”

Braden kissed Michal on the neck. “You’re welcome.”

Eventually, Michal rolled onto his back and Braden was back between his legs, finding every freckle and dimple to kiss as he eased Michal open again. This time Braden kept up his gentle pressure on Michal’s prostate, enjoying the blissful look on Michal’s face too much to even think of stopping. After Michal’s second orgasm of the night, he wrestled Braden to the mattress and had the older man moaning unintelligibly in no time at all. Just the easy rolling of his hips, Braden’s erection caught between their bellies, made Braden lose all sense of composure.  He called out Michal’s name as he came, fingers pressing hard into Michal’s hips. Michal, arched over Braden, smiled tiredly as they panted softly into each other’s faces and leaned in to kiss him.

“You’re gorgeous,” Braden murmured as he rolled them over so he was propped above Michal. “I’m so glad you chose me.”

Michal laughed against Braden’s lips, playing with the strands of his hair. He tilted his head to the side and smiled. “I think I’m the lucky one.”

“Mmm,” Braden hummed as he kissed Michal again. “I don’t think so.”

They agreed on an impasse and Braden got up to find a cloth to clean them up with. Michal just stretched languidly in the bed and eagerly cuddled up against Braden when he returned, sliding under the covers with cold toes and warm kisses.


End file.
